


little candle, burning bright

by rozete



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, its from when i was Straight™er but idk words are pretty so i guess i dont mind, originally on ff.net lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozete/pseuds/rozete
Summary: he pulls her into the flames and she can't help but love it. 3 perfect drabbles. br/bl.





	little candle, burning bright

i.

he's like a roaring bonfire, and she wonders if she can ever quell it to a gentle flame. he engulfs her, tipping her beyond anything she'd dared to explore, pulling her past with no intention of stopping still. then he smiles, with those smouldering garnet eyes that know her better than anyone else, like he can read her thoughts.

she wonders if he does.

she wonders if he realises that she wants to know, to follow him into that sweet haven.

but she just stares back up with defiant eyes, waiting for him to take the first step.

—

ii.

his kisses don't taste like smoke nor ashes. the joint he once smoked lay discarded on an ashtray as he pressed his lips to hers, his thin hands holding her against his body. she can't help but return the favour, her eyes shut closed in ecstasy, too afraid to open for fear that it's just a dream.

he pulls away, just to look at her. she stares back. she knows he's searching for something, but there's nothing to find.

the heady flavour of berries and mint lingers on her lips as he pushes himself away.

—

iii.

she wonders how long it will be until they can speak normally again. she has long become accustomed to the sound of his laugh in their conversations. he's a constant within her life, one that she can't live without.

it's strange coming to the conclusion that you need to someone to function properly.

there was a time she would never have accepted it, too fond of her independent position in life. now, though, the thought of being without him made her, above all things, sad. the longing ached within her chest pulling at her heartstrings.

_come back._


End file.
